Welcome to Island Komorinlee! A Survival game?
by Aify-kun
Summary: Poor Exorcists! Without any Akuma to fight since the Earl and Noah went into hiding they've been cooped up in the Dark Order! So, what happens when one to many fights break out and Komui ships them off to an island? A survival game is put into play.


Authors note;;

I do not own DGM. In any way shape or form!

I tried to keep everyone real, not so ooc-ish. . . .and if I forgot anyone or you want to see anyone comment! I'm not really sure where any of this is going other then day-by-day accounts for everyone and I might do a few POV's in the future.

Chapter One

**Survival!?**

It was a perfectly normal day at Headquarters, (well normal as it can be) better known to the Exorcists as Home, since they basically lived there when not on a missions or with their General. However, sad to say behind the masquerade of a perfect day an evil plot was being brewed by Komui Lee, Chief Supervisor. It had been peaceful lately; the Earl and Noah had gone into hiding as they worked on the Egg, repairing it as the Earl fumed over losing the White Ark to Allen Walker. The 14th's new Player, the one able to control the Ark's song and guide its portals. So with the reconstruction of Home finished and the wounds healed our group was pretty bored to say the least. No Akuma were appearing anymore. . . .

So with a bunch of restless Exorcists hanging about, along with some fresh blood who had yet to really learn how to fight with their Innocence . . . things were getting a little claustrophobic despite the immense size of the dark tower. With all the warriors hanging about with nothing to fight but themselves and what not, fights between a few individuals were brought to Komui's notice. Though it took many complaints from everyone; Finders, Exorcists, Scientists and even the Generals were starting to grumble before procrastinating Komui did anything about it.

These individuals of course were Kanda Yu, (mainly with that bad attitude of his), Allen Walker (who ticked Yu off so much the two couldn't help but rip into each other) Bookman Jr. Lavi (who . . .with his ways just made everything worse in trying to break up a fight or initiate one by calling Yu weird things), Chaoji (who still had a bit of spite for Allen) Lenalee (girl had spunk and got into it fights a lot trying to derail them) and New Bloods as Lavi had come to call the few had their share of disputes with the veteran Exorcists.

Most were pretty nameless at the moment since they rarely hung out at the Order, but a few shone a bit brighter then the rest. Aislyn Blair had been quick to join ranks with Allen, Lavi and Lenalee. Crowley, Miranda and Marie all being older had their own little group and Kanda. . . .well was just Kanda. He got along with no one though he could be seen hanging out with everyone (mostly Marie) now and then if he wasn't arguing with Allen about something or attacking Lavi for being called weird names.

Aislyn and Kanda. . .did not hit it off very well.

General Tiedoll had been the one to find the spunky blonde who had been traveling the world for most of her seventeen-year old life as an acrobat and had come in contact with the Innocence Tiedoll was carrying. No one was sure what she was as in type (Parasitic, Crystal, Equipment, ect) or what her Innocence did but it had sunk into her body and Helveska found her as an Apostle. So Tiedoll brought her back with him.

Kanda already frustrated with having to work with the dorky General, Marie (though he could stand Marie for a while) and their other new comer Chaoji, who thought he was Kanda's friend just because of what happened on the Ark, poor Kanda was at his wit's end when she showed up.

Now he had a boisterous, loud-mouthed version of Lavi. . .only in female form and a whole lot more annoying. Especially with all that smoking! Girl was as bad as Cross!

Moving along, Komui had a fortress full of bored teenagers and nothing to do with them. So. . . lets go dump them on a deserted island and see how long they last!

Of course, that wasn't the whole picture. Naturally Komui would do that to the others, Lenalee excluded from his evil plan, (he might really care about Allen and Co. but that didn't mean he didn't get a kick out of torturing them) so after some talk with Reever and the others they decided to make it a survival game. Help get the New Blood some practice with their Innocence in and keep the veterans from getting rusty.

It took about a month to find an island large enough to hold everyone and for the Science Department, with some help from the Asian branch to create 'fake Akuma'. Not real Akuma but machines in similar make (minus the stealing of body and souls) that would make Innocence react so the New Blood could Activate. Level One and Level Two Akuma with AI system personalities were created in similar fashion from pictures taken from Timcampi's memory and let loose on the island that was virtually impossible to escape from. . .even if you were Kanda Yu! Or Lavi with that Hammer of his, or Lenalee's new Dark Boots, or even Aislyn's wings (*cough* spoiler!). With all the planning laid out before them the men considered every option and found the plan foolproof.

The kids would be given little to survive with. They'd be stuck there for a month or two and would have to rely on themselves or on each other to survive not only the out of whack weather of the island but the fake Akuma as well. It would create bonding experiences between the uncooperative Exorcists as well as train them to survive on their own.

Really. . . .the Dark Order had way too much time on their hands.

"WHAT!"

The scream from various mouths shook the very stone foundation of Komui's office. Him, Reever and the other scientists that littered the room, their arms laden in papers, winced as their eardrum bled. A visible twitch from a dark, slanted eyebrow and a famous 'Che' echoed from the dark corner of misery Kanda stood in. He hadn't screamed like the rest of the idiots but he wanted too.

Allen blinked confused, not sure if had really heard Komui right as his brain tried to process the situation he was about to walk forward in. True he had been rather bored with no Akuma to save and his cursed eye had been acting up painfully of late but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of fake Akuma . . . Or spending a month or two on a deserted island.

Lavi stood there rather shocked, leaned against the doorframe leisurely with his arms and long legs crossed. The Bookman Jr had become more of an Exorcist these days then a Bookman but . . .well he couldn't give up these feelings for the others he harbored in his heart. However, he stood there quietly, a small grin on his face forming as he thought the idea over. It wasn't his cup of tea but it could be fun.

Chaoji shocked like the rest of them, casting a sideways glance at Kanda who remained visibly ticked off in his corner. He wasn't too sure of him self yet as an Exorcist but he was determined to make Anita and the crew proud of him. He'd take up any challenge that came his way and this would be a great chance to prove he was trust worthy.

Miranda looked as if she was going to break down into tears from the stress but was doing a pretty good job at remaining calm as Marie stood by her side silently. What was the point throwing them away on an island? Could she do it? Without messing up and hurting the others like she so frantically worried about all the time!

A small frown on his stern face as he ciphered words entering his hearing and sighed. That Komui. . .what was he planning? Marie didn't mind either way, he was pretty good at surviving in the wild like Kanda but it wouldn't have been his choice to go if he had a choice in the matter.

Lenalee groaned a "Nii-san" as she shook her head, her hair dripping over her shoulders as it continued to grow quickly, already past shoulder length. After the battle with the Level 3, promising herself to grow it out and after her victorious battle over the Level 4 she had been more determined then ever to fight and become stronger. Her growing hair was her growing strength and she was excited to test out her new Dark Boots despite her previous groan. She was just worried about the others getting a long . . .

Krory, or Crow-chan, as Lavi referred to him as; probably the eldest among them clicked his fangs together and shrugged lightly. He was not one to complain with his manners but found the thought of living on an island with the kids a rather queer one.

Aislyn, the only New Blood invited on the trip seeing as many had left with the Generals to train a few weeks prior, laughed. Her airy, bell like voice echoing around the room. The other's glanced at her; a tall thing with a slender form like Lenalee and had the straightest sandy blonde hair that reached her waist. She wore it up like Kanda's on missions, which many said was eerily similar to the swordsman's (side bangs and all) and she loved putting it up that way to irk Yu. However, today it was in a loose braid and a flare of bangs framed her sparkling blue eyes.

"Sounds fun," Aislyn giggled, dancing over to the desk drowning in paper work and looked over the plans set for them. The others were pretty scattered around the room but none had approached the desk in order to sneak a peek. She had a mind like Lavi's, though not as perfect. She had a photographic memory . . . yet a poor one when it came to remembering things like dates, names . . .people or things she didn't want to remember. It never really mattered to her. She wasn't a student nor a Bookman. . .just oddly gifted with a mind that could photograph anything. Her crystal gaze caught sight of a map of what looked like an island, getting a quick glance at water inland, caves and dense forest before Reever abruptly snatched it and various other documents away. Clearing his throat as he shuffled out of sight. Giving a rather predatory smile at the Australian man she shrugged, giggling as she danced back into her ring of new friends.

'Komui . . .you can't be serious,' Allen said calmly, having matured greatly these past few months. His polite purity was still present, but he had somewhat of an over powering attitude now that resembled a confident teenage boy. The Chinese man looked the young Exorcist over before the grin that he always wore appeared and nodded.

"I am very serious Allen-kun. With this exercise you will learn how to live in a unpopulated setting, it'll teach you how to work with others, which, from the pile of complaints—' Komui slammed a foot tall stack of paper onto the desk easily and with that straight faced seriousness, shaking it with the force making as few of the teens shuffle uneasily,'—I've gotten about you all I see is sorely needed,' the older man took his normal stance, coffee mug in hand as his glasses glinted ominously in the dim light setting. 'Thus it'll give our new one here,' he bobbed his head at Aislyn who had grown bored with all the talk and was performing small acrobatic feats off the railing just outside the room, looking back in as she did a back flip off of them. Landing on her left foot, arms held out at her sides as she grinned at Komui.

Komui smiled back, nodding as he glanced down at the file in his hand about her, trying not to frown at the information (which was disturbing) and continued his sentence. '-- a chance to get use to her anti-akuma weapon since things have been . . .quiet lately,' the older man trailed off eyes focused on the file and Reever stepped in noticing the distraction of his Boss.

"Now we know it sounds crazy but it'll be worth the time and effort. Besides the Grand Marshals have approved of it so think of it as a mission,' the spiky haired scientist chuckled running his hand through it as he felt nine sets of eyes bore into him; some with the intent to kill (pssst! Kanda).

The exorcists shuffled from the office, many remaining together to chat this new obstacle over but a few made it clear they would rather be left alone. Kanda for example, everyone figured he'd split to go mediate or head off to the training grounds to vent his anger with Mugan. Allen watched the receding back of the Japanese man quietly before Lavi's cheerful call tore his attention from Kanda.

"Aify-chan! Where are you going,' the redhead whined hurrying to catch up to the retreating blonde, the group pausing to watch and see what was going on. The New Blood stopped, glancing over her shoulder at the Bookman Jr with a charming smile Allen often wore himself when he was trying to be polite but really was emotional or wanted to be left alone. Lavi recognized it immediately but kept his cheerful façade up; the others to far back in the dark halls to see clearly. The Order really needed to bring this gloomy place out of the dark ages and hook up some more lights!

"Oh thought I'd just go sit in my room. . .take a nap or something,' the blonde shrugged stepping back as Lavi insisted stepping closer and closer. For the flirt she was Aislyn seemed to be rather distant from them all, always disappearing like Kanda but shied away from touch or affection as well. Lavi frowned, finding the girl smiling but the look of discomfort was a little troubling. Was she just shy? Unsure of herself in their group because she was new and they had shared so many battles with each other?

Staring for a long moment the Bookman Jr. broke into a grin, snatching her left arm in both of his, their new uniforms of red and black and each unique, rubbed softly and Lavi proceeded in dragging a bewildered Aislyn down the hall to join the group. Who were standing in the terrace connecting the walkways of their dorm floor together. Lenalee and Allen, heads bowed together with the near cat sized Timcampi in their hands were chuckling at the golden golem's toothy grin as it seemingly saw Lavi and Aify make their way towards him.

"Lavi why are you dragging Aislyn-san," Allen asked, his head tilted to the side innocently as he watched the rather comical seen. Aislyn, not really one to mingle it seemed from what he knew, was allowing herself to be dragged quite literately over. Heels dug into the stone Lavi had her arm cradled like a football into his side as he ignored the weight of the thin girl and came to a stop in front of them; the wide closed eye grin plastered on his face. Lenalee giggled at the sigh Aify exaggerated and held Tim in front of her like a giant basket with teeth. The golem's long tail snaked around to flutter in the blonde's face affectionately as she smiled despite herself.

Lavi chuckled yanking the girl out from behind him, his muscled arm able to lift her entire body from the ground by her wrist and let the tall blonde dangle, the brooding face of someone who really didn't care shouldn't have been there but Aify at this point had given up. No matter what her past had been like she was surrounded with a new family that wouldn't let her sulk around like Kanda unless she threatened their lives as Kanda did. "She was going to go hide in her room again so I decided to take her with anyways,' the red-head dropped her gently to her feet, releasing her wrist and patted her on the head like one might do to a child.

Allen and Lenalee glanced at each other with a small look of knowing; the others moving on ahead as they chattered amongst themselves and the four, well five including Tim, found themselves alone with each other. Aislyn shook her wrist out feeling the joint pop subtly and tossed her long braid back looking nonchalant as her heart pounded to be in their midst. She really had no intentions of making friends, this Exorcist thing was just a stop along her way. A little side trip she was forced into by General Tiedoll since she was an Apostle; an Innocence Host. These people around her would vanish some day, becoming close to them would be a mistake her shredded up heart couldn't take and too be perfectly frank her past held such dark secrets that if any of them found out about them, about her, they'd never look at her again.

"Aislyn-chan you don't have to go around by yourself just because you're new. We're all family here at the Order so please feel welcome to hang out with us,' Lenalee smiled taking Aify's hand in her's and tugged the troubled blonde down the pathway towards the cafeteria. Allen had wanted to get a jump-start on shoving as much food down his throat before they departed the next morning for this survival game of Komui's. His Parasitic Innocence, Crowned Clown, even without battle consumed much of his daily energy and living off what a deserted island had to offer sounded worse then death.

"Yeah," he echoed off of Lenalee snatching up Aify's free hand in his cursed one and raced ahead dragging the giggling females with him as Lavi kept easy pace beside them. 'You're a friend so don't act like BaKanda,' the white haired boy laughed only to receive a mind-numbing smack of a sword across his head; making his eyes go starry as Lavi quickly grabbed him by the shoulders so the boy wouldn't flop over.

"Who are you calling Bakanda Miyoshi,' Yu growled, hand wrapped around the hilt of his scabbard that contained his sword Mugan. Yu being kind enough not to behead Allen as he pushed his way through the cafeteria's entrance. Allen rubbed his sore scalp, a death glare glinting in the boy's grey eyes. "You, you jerk,' he growled racing to catch up and harass Yu for not being more friendly, then switched to the Japanese man's obsession with his soba. Kanda scowled, retorted and threw back insults but did little more as the two gathered their food; still bickering.

"Their like an old married couple,' Aify teased watching the two males take an empty table as she asked Jerry for curry, stepping aside to let the other order. Miranda, Krory, Marie and Chaoji had taken up a full table with the Finders leaving the only open seats next to Allen and Yu. Brushing the front of her coat down, that resembled a short-sleeved vest with tight pants, a long sleeved under shirt and collared cape she sighed staring at the black and red material. An Exorcist uniform worn by the fighters who protected the earth from the Millennium Earl, Noah and Akuma as they also saved the pitiful souls. It was all still so new to her since she hadn't fought even once or even knew what her Innocence was.

Lavi laughed at her comparison taking a bowl of stew and joined in waiting with Aify as Lenalee ordered food for herself and Tim she had a habit of carting around now. 'Don't let them hear you say that. They'd blow a fuse,' the red-head drawled easily making it a point to brush Aislyn's arm with his as he swung his free hand to rest on the back of is neck. If he didn't have the bowl in his other hand both would have rested there but hot stew down his back didn't sound pleasant. Back to the point, he was testing out a theory. No one knew anything about this girl other then she was a Host, had a high compatibility with her Innocence, ( a shocking 92%) she was an acrobat and she had social problems sometimes. No history. Lavi didn't really like to be left in the dark about things but under certain circumstances he didn't know everything but he was starting to like Aify more and more and the fact he knew nothing about her irked him. She seemed unstable when someone of male origin touched her, came in to close or he ( the male) himself flirted with her. Leading Lavi to believe she had a problem with guys but she was unsocial too like she was scared to get close to anyone. The red head was pretty good at reading people and he watched the others pretty close so he knew their emotions and habits better then they knew them. Aislyn was scared about something, a secret she wanted no one to know. . .which made Lavi want to know all the more.

A soft chuckle escaped the girl as she watched them, feeling a tad uncomfortable so close to Lavi and wished Lenalee would hurry up. Lavi was such a womanizer, like Cross, (but he supplied her with death sticks so she had grown a business fondness for the red haired General) but Lavi made her more uncomfortable then anyone. He knew she was hiding things about herself, and being a nosy Bookman he was out to find them out. It put Aify on guard even though something in her asked her to let them down to let the emerald eyed boy in closer. THAT was a scary thought. "Yeah they probably would. They get along better then they think. Only comrades can bicker like that,' she continued glancing at Lavi and finding her lips curling up into a smile.

Lavi was about to say something when Lenalee, hands laden with a heavy tray of food (for Timcampi) rushed to their sides. "Jezz Lenalee your going to get fat if you eat all that,' the red haired man teased earning a swift kick to the knee with a powerful leg. Dropping to a knee, face hiding the pain and tears Lenalee snaked an arm around Aify's and smiled like nothing happened.

"Lets grab a seat next to Kanda and Allen-kun before they fill up,' she said excitedly hurrying them both over leaving poor Lavi on the ground behind them as Lenalee had her eyes glued to the spot next to Allen. Glancing back at Lavi the blonde blinked, no emotion showing on her face as she saw him look up, mumbling something before he caught her gaze and smiled like a big idiot.

A big idiot that could make her shredded, stony, heart beat flutter a beat quicker then normal.

As the females took their spots, Lenalee next to Allen as Aislyn carefully took her seat next to Yu, leaving a wide space open as she sat off just a hair outside their wacky circle she dipped her spoon into the curry. She really wasn't hungry, never was, but if she didn't eat she got yelled at. That was another problem with all this family crap she had to endure here. Rules. Eating and sleeping properly, socializing being. . . nice. Things she hadn't had to do traveling with the carnival. No one cared what she did as long as she preformed. Frowning at the food she was surprised when she heard the clatter of a bowl against the wooden table as Lavi rejoined them, already bugging Yu as he slipped in between the swordsman and her. Quick to turn to her with his goofy smile, glimmering iris and never ending well of cheerfulness.

"You shouldn't frown at your food Aify-chan. I'll make it turn as sour as Yu,' the man giggled earning him a 'Che' from Kanda making the red haired man flinch expecting a smack to soon follow.

"Shut up Baka-Usagi," the raven-haired man growled concentrating on eating his soba quickly to get away from all the freaking smiling faces that turned on him as he spoke. What was their problem? Did they have to bother him every freaking moment of the day!? Where the fuck where all the Akuma or a Noah when you needed one? Lavi gave a visible pout as he delved into his stew with vigor, Allen across the table was challenging Timcampi to a eating contest and the two were bowl and bowls in with out any looks of stopping. Lenalee smiling at the sidelines as she cheered for them; neither three paying attention to the other three.

Aislyn watched, her food forgotten as she watched Allen. Timcampi was a mystery in him self but Allen was human. Mostly. So how did he eat that much with out hurting himself or making himself ill? A stomach could only handle so much volume and that would have been about thirteen bowls ago by her count. Maybe the Crowned Clown burned it off? That was pretty awesome stomach acid if that was the case. Yu and Kanda were talking now and she felt herself fade safely into the background. "Perfect," she thought waiting until she was sure no one was paying attention before slipping up and away. Of course, she had no idea a emerald eye was watching her every movement.

"She's a odd one isn't she,' Lavi said loudly, capturing the other four's attention. Kanda was chewing, Lenalee brushing a tendril of tress back as Allen and Timcampi wrestled for a sandwich.

"Huh?" The three echoed, then glanced at each other before turning back to Lavi, who was staring at the doors Aislyn had just slipped through, all three confused. Timcampi sitting on the table as his tail wavered over Aify's left curry claiming it to him self since she wasn't coming back.

"Notice how she never hangs around for long, flinchy like she might shatter if you touch her. Or ever get the vibe she's hiding something,' Lavi asked giving Yu a pointed stare as he talked which earned him a glare and the stoic swordsman turned to scratching out every last morsel of his favorite food. Allen and Lenalee glanced at each other both shrugging as they turned to Lavi curiously.

"Maybe she's just really shy or had a bad childhood that makes her insecure,' Allen suggested munching on a stick of charred beef as he reminisced about his own twisted childhood. Lenalee nodded in agreement. "A lot of people here have twisted past Lavi, maybe she's just not comfortable here yet,' the Chinese girl murmured as she took a dainty bite from her steamed bun. Kanda didn't give an opinion as expected from him but he looked thoughtful about it as he set his chopsticks down. The three sat there, lost in thought until the clatter of a dish brought their attention to a Timcampi, half hidden under Aify's forgotten bowl, golden body dripping in sauce as a pink tongue scraped the plate clean. Lavi, Allen and Lenalee broke into laughter, their topic about the New Blood forgotten as Kanda sighed and dismissed himself to go sulk alone before his emotions got the better of him.

The night passed in a slow way. The kids lingered around, being told not to pack they antsyly waited the night out. Lavi discussed survival skills with the Bookman as Allen and Lenalee took a long walk around the Dark Order talking about the up coming event. Aislyn sat in her room, going over books she had found, sketching out the map she remembered seeing on Komui's desk and tried to figure out the best place to set up camp once they all got there. Smoking out on the veranda she watched the moon make its slow progression across the sky like she did most nights. Yu was off in his room, doing god knows what and the rest of the company did much of the same. No one was going to get a lot of sleep that night and as she watched the smoke dance and swirl in the chilly night air Aislyn wondered what the next few weeks would bring. . .

Eep!

My first ever DGM fan-fic. . .well come to think about it my only fan-fic ever made!

Tis my first for anything!!

0w0;;

I hope it was good enough for a first chapter, I'm not sure how many more I'll make, or who will hook up with whom but I shall make this a very interesting story so please continue to read on.

Oh and comments, concerns and ect are greatly appreciated so don't be shy! Honestly tell me anything that you want to about anything in my story.

= 3


End file.
